


Nervous

by hllfire



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hllfire/pseuds/hllfire
Summary: "Eddie knew his boyfriend well enough to know when he was hiding something from him. Besides, it wasn't like Richie was good at hiding stuff from anyone."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> Two fucking fics on the same day, that's a new record for me. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! 
> 
> PROMPT FROM: https://witterprompts.tumblr.com/post/190347883720/hey-stranger-welcome-home-its-been-seven

Richie tried his hardest not to look suspicious around Eddie. He tried to remain calm and act normal, but it sounded forced coming from him. Eddie knew his boyfriend well enough to know when he was hiding something from him. Besides, it wasn't like Richie was good at hiding stuff from anyone. He always made more jokes than normal — which Eddie actually found incredible since he thought that wasn't possible — and looked incredibly nervous throughout the day. It was almost sad to watch the man struggle to keep whatever secret he was hiding until he finally collapsed at the end of the day and spilled it all out. 

That day wasn't any different. It actually started the Monday night, at the start of the week, when both of them were getting ready to sleep. Eddie was already in bed with his phone in hand as he waited for Richie to come to bed with him so he could finally sleep — a simple thing that became Eddie's religion after a few months living together with Richie, he just _couldn't_ sleep without the man beside him. When Richie finally arrived, his face had the ' _I'm not hiding anything_ ' expression that Eddie knew very well meant that he was, indeed, hiding something. He watched the taller man lay in bed and tell him a weak ' _goodnight_ ' and turn his back to him without saying anything else. Eddie just sighed, knowing that sooner or later he would say what happened, silently hoping he didn't break anything around the house and hid it on the kitchen cabinets _again_.

The next morning, Eddie was the first one to wake up thanks to the sun on his face. He hadn't closed the curtains properly last night by accident, so a single stream of sunlight hit his face, bothering his sleep. He opened his eyes with some difficulty thanks to the sleepiness and soon realized the soft sound coming from beside him. His eyes went to Richie's face immediately as he heard the other breathe calmly in his sleep, making Eddie smile almost immediately. He looked peaceful sleeping. 

After a few minutes, Richie finally opened his eyes slowly, meeting Eddie's for a moment. Both of them smiled, the feeling of waking up next to each other making both of their chests warm. But the peaceful and happy expression on Richie's face didn't last long, his eyes widening suddenly and the nervousness taking hold of his face. He probably remembered he was hiding something. Eddie just raised his eyebrows, knowing that usually that would be the moment he would say whatever was in his mind. But it didn't happen. Instead, Richie got up from the bed and mumbled something between ' _I'm going to the bathroom_ ' and ' _I'm making breakfast_ '. Eddie hoped it wasn't both at the same time.

They ate quietly that morning. Eddie tried to make conversation and Richie tried to talk back as well, but he could see that Richie was not really there, his mind going somewhere else the whole morning. After a while, Eddie just gave up and got ready for work, placing a soft kiss on Richie's cheek and leaving with the hopes that Richie would say something at the end of the day. He didn't leave, although, before checking if everything in the house was in its place. Apparently, Richie didn't break anything this time, which only made Eddie more and more curious.

He actually managed to forget about it while at work, going through the whole day without thinking about what his boyfriend was hiding, but quickly remembered once he got home and saw Richie again, sprawled over the couch and watching some old movie from their childhood. They looked at each other and quickly the expression came back to Richie's face. Eddie waited, thinking that he would say something then, but all Richie did was ask about his day.

In fact, Richie didn't say anything for _five days_. Once Friday rolled in, Eddie was _dying_ to know what Richie had to say, but the man seemed to be waiting for something. He honestly didn't know how Richie had lasted for so long. That Friday morning, while having breakfast, Richie looked even more nervous than normal, his eyes wouldn't even go over to Eddie for a second. At this point, Eddie's mind was already thinking the worst — from cheating to breakup. Richie's nervousness was rubbing off on Eddie, so that morning was the breaking point.

"Okay," he started, putting his silverware down, making Richie look at him for the first time in the whole morning. "what's going on?"

"What? There's nothing going on." Richie waved his hand, putting a big portion of food into his mouth.

"You're hiding something."

"No, I'm not." Richie said, mouthful.

**"I can't stand it when you hide things from me. Mostly because you're so bad at it. It's like you're insulting me by trying."**

Richie stayed silent for a moment, surprised by Eddie's words, before sighing and looking down at his own hands and swallowing his food. Eddie watched him hesitate a few times before getting up and walking quickly towards the living room, making the shorter man feel as if he was too rude with him. He was ready to get up and apologise when Richie came back with something hidden in his hands, making him frown with curiosity and confusion. Richie was as pale as a sheet of paper, his hands visibly shaking as he got closer to Eddie. 

"I was waiting to do it tonight…" Richie's voice was weak and his eyes avoided Eddie's at all costs. "But I almost did it all week anyway, so I guess I _should_ do it now…"

"...do _what_?"

Richie took a deep breath before finally looking at Eddie's eyes, getting down on one knee and showing the small ring box inside of his hands, making Eddie's eyes widen as he understood what was happening. 

" _Eduardo-_ "

"No." Eddie interrupted, crossing his arms. Richie smiled at that. "Try again."

"Eddie," Richie started again, saying his name with a mocking voice. "will you marry me?"

Eddie looked at him for a moment, seeing Richie way more calm than before, even if his hands still shook a little bit. He couldn't hold back a smile when he remembered that the reason Richie was so nervous was because of _this_. A small giggle left his mouth, happiness and relief hitting him like a rock. 

"Yes." 

Richie's eyes lit up, all the nervousness seemingly going away immediately and a relieved laugh escaped his lips as he jumped forward to hug Eddie tightly. They stayed like that for a while before Richie pulled back and took Eddie's hand to put the ring on his finger.

"But seriously," Eddie crossed his arms again. "don't do that again."

"I fucking _won't_ , I almost had three heart attacks these past five days."

**Author's Note:**

> Spare comments ma'am?


End file.
